


Tony's Midnight Phonecall

by Fishy_Taylor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Tony gets a phone call in the middle of the night that will change everything for him.





	Tony's Midnight Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!! THIS FIC HAS THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE IN IT!! PLEASE BE WARNED TO THAT BEFORE YOU READ IT!!

It was 1:47 am when Tony Stark's phone rang. He turned over in bed, reaching across Stephen to get his phone to see who was calling. He saw Peter's name on the screen and answered it. "Hey, kid. Why are you calling so early?"

"M-Mr. Stark..." Peter's sniffling and teary voice came through the phone, alerting Tony to the fact that Peter was crying.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Tony sat up, disturbing his husbands.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. S-Stark." Peter sobbed. "I'm s-sorry for being a stupid k-kid and b-bothering you." Peter's sobs almost covered the sound of the wind and car horns. Almost. Tony still heard them though.

"Peter. You've never been a stupid kid. You've never bothered me. What's making you feel like this?" Tony heard one of his husbands sit up too.

"I-I lied. School's been h-horrible. W-With MJ and Ned out of s-state, I-I haven't had any f-friends. Then today, I t-tried to h-help a family out of a house f-fire, and a four year old girl d-died while I was trying to get her out. I can't help anyone. Everything J. J-Jonah Jameson said about me is true. I am a menace. I don't deserve to live." Peter sobbed more.

Tony shot out of the bed, causing his husbands to sit up. "Peter, listen to me. You deserve to live. You're such a good person. You help people every day, especially me. Where are you, Peter? Let me come help you like you help me." Tony was hastily getting dressed while trying not to cry.

Peter was silent for a moment before he quietly answered. "The roof of 432 Park Avenue..." 

Tony was happy to know where Peter was but was still on alert. "Okay. Okay. Just stay there. I will be right there, Peter. Stay on the phone with me, please." Tony rushed out of the room to get a suit and go.

Tony was flying to the building within a minute. He saw Peter on the roof, sitting on the edge. Tony landed. "Peter." He stepped out of the suit.

"Hi, Mr. Stark..." Peter mumbled, not his normal self.

"Peter, can you please step away from the edge?" Tony was on high alert. He needed Peter to move away so that he wouldn't accidently fall.

Peter shook his head. "W-Why did you come?" His voice was monotone.

Tony was shocked that he would even ask. "Because I care about you, Peter. I see you as a son, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, Peter, step away from the edge."

Tony watched Peter contemplate the idea before he stood up and moved away from the edge, into Tony's open arms. He sobbed heavily and leaned into Tony. Tony held him close and comforted him.

"Let me take you back to the compound." Tony told him. Peter nodded. Tony picked up Peter and held him in his arms as he flew off. "FRIDAY, tell my husbands to make sure that Peter's room is set up."

"Of course, sir. I've also started a meal for Mr. Parker." The AI thought ahead of Tony for him. Tony was thankful for her thoughtfulness.

Peter was silent when Tony touched down outside the compound. He only leaned into Tony's arms for support. Tony's suit flew away as he carried Peter inside. He noticed Steve, Bucky, and Stephen watching from down the hall. Tony flashed his husbands a small, false smile as he carried Peter into his room.

He laid Peter down on his bed then went over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and placed them on the nightstand next to a platter with hot soup in it. "My room is two doors down the hall, and FRIDAY will let me know if you need anything. I mean anything. Please change before you go to bed. Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark..." Peter said quietly before Tony left the room and closed the door.

"F-FRIDAY-" Tony was cut off by the AI.

"I shall monitor him for you, sir." FRIDAY said. "I shall also speak to his AI, KAREN, to see how he has been the past few months."

"T-Thank you, FRIDAY." Tony said before he began to sway. Bucky rushed forward and caught him as he fell forward. Tony held him tight. He felt weak, mentally and physically. He sobbed into Bucky's shoulder. "H-He sounded so b-broken!"

His husbands hugged him tight. "It's okay, Tony. He'll get better. He'll get better."

Tony wasn't so sure though. He was not sure things would be better ever again.


End file.
